Ex girlfriends and out of orderness
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Drake broke up with his girlfriend and no one is happier about that than JJ. But where will it lead to? Read to find out. DrakexJJ


Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, I just love the characters and like to play with them.

**Ex-girlfriends and out-of-orderness**

It was early on a Monday morning, when Drake Parker entered the office at the 27th precinct, he shared with his partner. He was still tired and in a very bad mood. The badger gave them the first shift to work and Drake did not like it at all.

When Drake closed the door, his partner, Jemmy J Adams, by everyone called JJ, looked up, smiling.

"Morning."

"Mornin'" Drake mumbled. JJ looked at him puzzled.

"Slept bad?" he asked.

"Yes and yesterday was an awful day generally." Drake answered grumpily.

"Why, what happened?" JJ asked him.

"Jenna broke up with me!" Drake grumped angrily.

"She did?" JJ asked. "I'm so sorry Drake." he added, trying hard to sound sympathetic, although he would have loved to jump up and down.

JJ never liked Jenna very much and that wasn't just because she was the girlfriend of the guy, JJ developed a crush on. No, it was mostly because Jenna was this type of women, that only cared about her looks and had a brain the size of a pea. This type of women made JJ gag and whenever he thought about them, he was very glad indeed, that he was gay.

JJ never understood why Drake went out with the witch, Jenna, in the first place. He tried to reason with Drake, telling him that Jenna was horrible and so not right for him, but Drake never listened. He claimed that Jenna cared about him. JJ still didn't know, what made Drake say something like that. But that didn't matter anymore, cuz she was gone! Away and he would never have to see or hear from her ever again. And to add to that, Drake was single again! JJ couldn't believe his luck.

"You know Drake. Not that I'm not sorry about your breakup with Jenna, but somehow I'm glad about it." JJ told Drake. Drake looked at him strangely.

"Well, if you're feeling sorry, how can you be glad?" he asked JJ perplexed.

"Because she wasn't good enough for you and she was a total bitch as well." JJ said.

"No, she wasn't. I don't want to hear things like that. I wasn't good enough for her, that's why we broke up." Drake said pitiable.

JJ sighted. 'Oh good god. The woman brainwashed him.' JJ walked over to Drake, who was looking miserable.

"Okay, listen to me Drake and listen good. If I ever hear you say that you weren't good enough again, I'm gonna kill that bitch Jenna for making you think like that, understand?" Drake stared at JJ in amazement.

"So you really think I was good enough?"

"Of course you were and you will always be good enough. Every woman is lucky to have you." JJ told him smiling. 'And every guy.' he added in thoughts.

Finally, Drake smiled again.

"Thanks JJ. You're a real friend."

"No problem Drake. What are friends for?" JJ replied. 'Although I wished I could cheer you up as your boyfriend rather than as your friend.' JJ thought sadly. 'But I guess it's hopeless.'

A week had passed, since Drake broke up with his girlfriend. He was back to his old self and didn't waste a thought about Jenna. JJ was glad, Drake forgot Jenna so quickly, but was uncertain. He was debating with himself, whether or not, he should tell Drake how he felt. Of course he wanted to. Badly! But Drake had never once hinted, that he was also interested in guys. He was straight. So all JJ would do with confessing to Drake, was ruining their friendship and probably also their partnership. And JJ wasn't about to risk looking those things.

But then again, there were times, when JJ thought Drake just might return his feelings. Whenever Drake ruffled his hair, bought him lunch while declaring he was broke and hugged him when JJ was feeling down. Of course all those things didn't automatically mean that Drake liked JJ more than a friend, but you never know. Nonetheless, it still made JJ a lot more confident and kept his hopes up, that maybe one day, Drake would be his better half.

But of course, the good doesn't come without the bad. JJ felt depressed and unhappy, whenever Drake and Ted went to bars and tried to flirt up some good-looking girls. Thankfully for JJ, Drake often didn't proof to be successful, so nearly three weeks after his breakup, Drake was still single. That was an enormous confidence boost.

Nevertheless, was JJ scared. Scared that one day, Drake might be successful, meet the right woman, marry her and become a father. And then where would he be? No, he could not let that happen. He would have to confess to Drake, before any woman saw, how great Drake actually is and get the chance of taking Drake away from him. But where to start?

Drake had noticed, that JJ acted kinda strange for the last three weeks. First he thought it was because Dee and Ryo announced, that they were moving in together. However when Drake talked with JJ about that, JJ merely said that he wasn't surprised and was happy for them. He didn't sound sorrowful at all. 'But then why is JJ behaving so weird?' Drake had thought himself that, at least every day, the last three weeks and he still didn't know the answer. It was starting to worry him. 'Something must be bothering him.'

Drake hated it, when JJ was gloomy. He always tried to cheer him up, so he would smile again. That was Drake's favourite thing about JJ. His smile. Only now Drake didn't even know why JJ was depressed. How was he supposed to comfort JJ, when he didn't even know the reason for JJ's depression. It wasn't Dee. Drake was sure about that. Maybe it was another guy… Drake didn't want to think about JJ with a new guy.

He knew he was jealous. He figured that out a long time ago. Probably right after Max Fork's appearance and death. But he did not talk with JJ about it. Why, only god knows. Drake didn't even know it himself. So Drake tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach and continued going out with women, even though it didn't feel right at all.

Only after Jenna had dumped him, did Drake realize that Jenna was indeed the horrible woman, JJ always claimed she was. Why he went out with her, he couldn't explain anymore. JJ was probably right again and he was blinded by her beauty and got brainwashed or something. Well, it didn't matter now. She was gone and Drake realized an important thing. He was never truly happy with any of his many girlfriends. He wasn't in love with them either. If he wanted to be truly happy, he'd have to go in another direction. But how would he do that?

On Tuesday, nearly three and a half weeks later, Drake and JJ met each other at the entrance to the precinct. They entered the elevator and pushed the button to the fourth floor. Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt halt and stood still between the second and third floor.

"What the hell? Why don't we move anymore?!" Drake asked.

"We've broken down. I quickly call for help." JJ said and pressed the help button. Normally, you would hear a woman's voice now, but nothing like that happened. The help button didn't seem to work either.

"Great, now what do we do?" Drake asked irritated.

"Don't know. Do you have your cell with you?" JJ asked. Drake nodded and searched for his cell phone. When he found it, he chucked it away again, angrily.

"What? No battery?" JJ asked.

"No, there's no connection, damn it. Any more great ideas?"

"No, sorry. I guess we have no other choice but to wait until someone realizes the elevator broke down. Shouldn't take too long." JJ said and sat down. Drake sat down beside him.

They were quiet for some minutes. JJ was thinking. 'Now would be the perfect opportunity to talk with Drake.' he thought, but he still hesitated. To say that he was a bit nervous was the understatement of the year. He breathed in deeply and began talking.

"Hey Drake, can.. can I talk with you about something?" JJ asked Drake, trying his best to sound calm.

"Sure. What is it?" Drake didn't seem to notice JJ's nervousness.

"Well, there was always a thing, I wanted to talk with you about, but then Jenna came and I couldn't. You know, when we first met, I ran after Dee like a maniac. Dee always turned me down and I was very thankful for your open arms. As time passed, I began to realize, that Dee was taken by Ryo and just not into me at all, so I gave up."

Drake was sitting next to JJ, listening quietly.

"I started noticing other guys and it didn't take long, until one guy in particular caught my eyes. My feeling for him steadily grew, until I've came to the realization, that I couldn't be happy with anyone else but him."

Drake was still listening silently, but now he was slightly worried. 'Did JJ find a new guy so quick? Am I too late?' JJ continued talking.

"So I decided I should tell him, before I might loose him to some random woman, who doesn't deserve him anyway." JJ's last sentence surprised Drake. 'How can a woman take away a gay guy?! Or isn't JJ's crush gay at all?"

"Erm… wait a second. A woman? Aren't you worried that another guy could take him away?" Drake asked.

JJ smiled and answered.

"No, I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"Because the guy I talk about isn't gay or bi."

"He's straight?! You fell for a straight guy?" Drake asked confused.

"Yeah, I did."

"Who is it?" Drake asked tensely. 'Oh god, please don't let it be Ted!'

"Do you really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay, if you want to know…"

"I do." Drake interrupted. "So who is it, JJ?" Drake asked again.

"It's you." JJ said quietly, looking at his feet. Of course, because of that, he didn't see Drake first looking totally shocked and then starting to grin. JJ felt his face being tilted upwards. He was now looking directly into Drake's gray eyes. JJ's heart jumped slightly, when he noticed that Drake was smiling.

"Good to know, so now I can do that." Drake said and kissed JJ softly. JJ's heart was now doing somersaults. After they pulled back, Drake spoke first.

"So, you can't be happy with anyone else but me. Hmm… I like the sound of that." Drake said and smiled again.

"You do?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I do. Who wouldn't like to be with that wonderful person I began to see in the last few years. But to tell you the truth, I had the fear you were talking about Ted." JJ had to laugh at that.

"Thankfully you weren't, because I honestly don't think I could be happy without you either."

No more words were needed. JJ leaned forwards and kissed Drake again, who kissed back happily. They were both lost in their emotions, so neither noticed the elevator who had began to move again.

The door opened and Drake and JJ, still kissing feverishly, suddenly heard someone laugh. They jumped away from each other and saw Ryo and Dee standing in the hallway, in front of the open doors looking very pleased about something.

"Hey Ryo. It looks to me like our plan succeeded."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading my newest story. I apologize for any grammatical errors. English sadly isn't my first language. I think about using a beta-reader for my next story. Reviews are appreciated. TVjunkie006


End file.
